GO HOME
by cho Lolo
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, pulang dan rumah adalah dua kombinasi kata yang berhubungan erat dengan Haruno Sakura/oneshot/untuk ulang tahun kak Ay Syarah yang sudah terlambat


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Go Home by Cho Lolo

Fic birthday—yang telat—untuk kak AY. Happy birthday senpai cantik

**Lima..**

Lima tahun yang lalu setelah perang usai, kau pulang ketempat yang dulu kau sebut rumah.

Naruto menyambutmu pertama kali, kemudian Kakashi, Sai dengan senyum anehnya, Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, teman-teman yang lainnya, semua termasuk nona Tsunade, dan yang terakhir... Haruno Sakura.

Lima menit setelah Sakura memelukmu sambil menangis, ada perasaan asing yang hinggap dalam dirimu waktu itu. Kau benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa pelukan Haruno Sakura dan suara di sela isak air mata bahagiamya, terdengar tidak asing ditelingamu. Rasanya seperti suara campuran gemericik air dan isak tangis disela racauannya seperti suara menggorengan ikan ketika ibumu dulu memasak didapur.

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu mendongak, membuatmu melihat dengan jelas seperti apa sejuknya hijau mata gadis musim semi itu.

"Ya Sasuke-kun?"

Suara seraknya membuatmu tertegun mebayangkan suara serak itu pada kejadian yang 'lain'. Aw. Kau bejat sekali Uchiha.

"Aku pulang."

Dia memelukmu lagi, menangis lagi, mengatakan rindu, terisak mengucapkan kata yang membuat dadamu lega, "Aku tetap menunggu Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

Lima bulan setelah kau pulang, semua tetap sama seperti dulu antar kalian berdua. Hanya teman. Hanya rekan satu tim.

Ada satu hal yang membuatmu risau. Kau merasa risau karna gadis itu mulai menjadi incaran beberapa shinobi dari dalam atau luar desa, namun disisi lain kau lega karna gadis itu—yang kau tahu dari Naruto—menolak beberapa lelaki yang mencoba menjadikannya kekasih.

Sisi posesifmu mulai terlihat disini, kau selalu berusaha bersama Sakura ketika ia tengah menjalani misi, dan meski pun diam … baik Kakashi—sang Hokage, ataupun Naruto mengerti.

* * *

><p><strong>Empat…<strong>

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul empat pagi, matamu masih sangat berat, badanmu yang masih terasa remuk setelah pulang dari misi, dan sangat membutuhkan istirahat.

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi—membuatmu menggeram frustasi.

Demi Tuhan! Kau baru pulang dari misi dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang tubuhmu benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat total!

"Sial."

Kau mengumpat kemudian mencoba melanjutkan tidurmu yang barusan terganggu suara ketukan—sialan—pintu.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

ASTAGA!

Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran kali ini.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah!

Dan siapa yang datang kemari—komplek Uchiha yang sangat sepi—pagi-pagi buta seperti ini padahal diluar sedang hujan?

Menyibak kasar selimut abu-abunya, Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinggan miliknya—karena marah.

Namun kemarahan itu meluap ketika ia tahu chakra siapa yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke mempercepat kakinya ketika menuruni anak tangga. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Pagi-pagi buta, dan keadaan diluar hujan.

"Sakura,"

Disini, dihadapannya, Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan senyum hangat.

Ia memang tidak basah kuyup karena mantel biru pucat yang ia kenakan, tapi mata Sasuke tidak bisa dibohongi, jelas sekali gadis itu pucat kedinginan.

"Sasuke-kun … Naruto bilang kau terluka, tadi dia pergi ke apatoku untuk menyembuhkan lukanya juga, kenapa kau tidak mengobati lukamu?"

Sasuke tertegun. Sesaat ia seperti merasak perasaan aneh yang sudah lama dibuat mati. Seperti inikah dulu hangatnya ketika ibu menghawatirkan keadaanmu sepulang dari latihan bersama Itachi-nii? Inikah?

Kau memandang dalam-dalam emerald Sakura, dan kau melihatnya. Memang ada kehangatan mata ibumu disana.

"Masuklah dulu."

Hanya itu yang keluar, hanya itu yang dia ucapkan, namun jauh dari dasar hatinya yang dulu dibekukan dendam, ada rasa hangat hingga dia ingin memeluk Sakura agar gadis itu pun turut merasakannya.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang Sasuke-kun istirahatlah," Sasuke memandang tepat pada mata hijau itu, ia ingin sekali lagi melihat cahaya teduh yang dulu ibu punyai,

"Apakah kau akan pulang?"

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona pada pipinya. Menggaruk kikuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, gadis itu membuang muka kearah lain, membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengernyit tidak paham.

"Eng … apakah aku boleh menginap—maksudku aku hanya ingin beristirahat saja disini sampai hujannya reda,ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Hahaha… begini Sasuke-kun maksudku, aku hanya—"

"Kau bisa tidur disini."

Sasuke memotong ucapannya sangat cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat bagi Sakura. Mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan, kesadaran Sakura kembali setelah terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang.. err.. mengajaknya 'tidur' disini.

"A-aku bisa memakai kamar yang kos—"

"Kau berani?"

Lagi. Sasuke memotong cepat ucapannya lagi.

Sakura tertawa hambar, ia ingat rumah ini bekas pembantaian. Ck!

.

.

"Kau tidak takut terjatuh Sakura? Terlalu ditepi menurutku."

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara berat seseorang yang berada disebelahnya—padahal seingatnya Sasuke tadi menempatkan tubuhnya jauh diseberang ranjang tempatnya berbaring, gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Wajahnya memerah menyadari jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke merasakan ada debaran tersendiri ketika gadis itu memanggilnya dengan suara serak seperti itu.

Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan menempelkan rapat bibirnya kepada bibir kemerahan Sakura.

"Kau kedinginan."

Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih berat dari biasa setelah mereka menyudahi ciuman panjang ketika Sakura sudah hampir kehabisan napas.

Sasuke menempatkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun jangan … kau masih sakit … engh,"

Sebagai jawaban Sasuke menghisap keras leher Sakura hingga meninggalkan ruam kemerahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," Sakura terkejut merasakan Sasuke melakukan hal itu sebanyak tiga kali. Rasanya aneh bagi Sakura.

"Perlihatkan ini pada Hyuuga jika dia masih saja mengajakmu makan malam."

Kemudian Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya sepanjang pagi ini, ia terlelap sambil memeluk Sakura yang masih saja megap-megap mendengar peuturan Sasuke barusan.

Empat hari yang lalu sebelum ia berangkat menjalankan misi bersama Naruto, ia melihat Sakura tengah bersama Hyuuga Neji berjalan bersama membawa tumpukan buku-buku.

"Kau sudah tau belum Teme? Sakura-chan sering pergi diajak Neji makan malam loh, cih, dalihnya saja membicarakan tanaman obat, padahal sih niatnya mau—TEME KENAPA PERGI DIAM-DIAM?!"

Itulah sebabnya Sasuke tidak mau datang kepada Sakura bersama Naruto untuk menyembuhkan luka, eh, malah Sakura sendiri yang datang padanya.

Yah, yang barusan tinggal dianggap saja sebagai semacam hukuman karna Sakura sudah berani berselingkuh—menurut Sasuke.

Hei Uchiha! Kau bahkan belum menembaknya!

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga…<strong>

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian Sakura menginap dirumah Sasuke terjadi, dan malam ini adalah malam ketiga Sakura dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok Sasuke diruang kerjanya.

Jabatan dadakan Sakura sebagai kepala rumah sakit menggantikan Shizune yang tengah mengandung anak Hokage—yang tak lain adalah Kakashi, sedikit banyak membuat Sakura agak kerepotan mengerjakan laporan ini itu yang belum diselesaikan ketika jabatannya masih dipegang Shizune.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya mampir atau kebetulan lewat, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sebal yang dibuat-buat, "Hn."

Setelah itu sasuke duduk di sofa, menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sakura tidak paham, Sasuke selalu datang pukul delapan—setelah dia selesai dengan tugas kepala ANBU—dan berkata bahwa dia hanya kebetulan lewat, atau mampir—KATANYA, padahal jelas sekali setelah ini mereka akan pulang bersama dan berakhir dengan Sakura yang tidur disamping sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Pada hari pertama Sakura menolak karena tidak membawa baju ganti, namun Sasuke berkata 'hanya semalam saja' dan benteng Sakura runtuh setelah Sasuke berkata bahwa dirumah tidak ada makanan—alih-alih ingin dimasakkan makanan, Sakura akhirnya mengalah saat itu juga.

Pada hari kedua, Sakura menolak dengan alasan yang sama—tidak membawa baju ganti—dan malah berakhir dengan Sasuke yang membantu Sakura mengemasi baju-bajunya untuk dibawa kerumah sang Uchiha.

Kemudian hari ini kejadian Sasuke—yang tidak mau mengaku—menjemputnya terjadi lagi.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum mengamati Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada sofa sambil memejamkan mata, raut kelelahan terpancar jelas melalui guratan pada wajah tampan miliknya.

Dia ingat dirumah Sasuke tidak ada apa-apa kecuali sup tadi pagi yang merekada berdua makan bersama.

"Ayo pulang Sasuke-kun, aku bahkan belum memasak nasi."

meskipun terlihat acuh namun Sasuke merasakannya, ketika ia mendengar 'rumah' dan 'pulang' dari mulut gadis itu, membuat sasuke merasakan kehangatan ketika Sakura mrngucap dua kata tersebut secara bersamaan.

Dalam kegelapan malam yang hanya berhias sedikit cahaya bulan, komplek Uchiha yang sepi menjadi saksi dua sejoli yang tengah berjalan berdampingan.

Ketika setengah perjalanan dilalui menuju distrik Uchiha, hujan menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke membuka kimono yang ia pakai kemudian menutup kepala Sakura dengan kimononya, belum usai rasa terkejut yang baru saja menyerangnya, Sasuke sudah memposisikan Sakura pada gendongannya.

"Diam, dan berpegangan ."

Sakura menurut dengan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke memendang tubuh Sakura yang menggigil dalam pelukannya, "Sangat dingin?" Sakura mendongak memandang Sasuke yang menampilkan raut cemas kearahnya, Sakura mengangguk dan sebagai balasannya Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

Sakura mendongak memandang Sasuke yang sudah terpejam, betapa tampan lelaki yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Hidung mancung, rahang tegas, dan bibir tipis yang pernah menciumnya.

Sakura terkejut ketika mata itu terbuka, memandang tepat pada kedua bola matanya.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya?

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir itu menempel, melumat, dan menghisap apapun. Tangan Sasuke bahkan sudah menjelajahi lehernya, pundak, dada, semuanya hingga membuat Sakura lemah, membuat Sakura pasrah.

"Akh! Jarimu Sakit Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap tepat pada kedua mata hijau Sakura. Menciumnya lagi, lagi, menciumi apa saja hingga membuat Sakura terkulai lemas setelah mendapat ujunganya.

"Apa aku boleh—"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mengecup Sakura, mengatakan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja meskipun menyakitkan.

Dan kemudian Sakura menjerit sekencang-kencangnya merasakan tubuhnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian.

Sakit. Sasuke merasa sakit melihat Sakura menangis sesungukan, ia mengusap rambut wanita yang baru saja menyerahkan hartanya yang palng berharga. Menciumnya lagi, menghisapnya lagi, bergerak sepelan yang ia bisa.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras, angin bertiup kencang, seharusnya ini dingin, namun Sakura merasakan tubuhnya seperti dibakar seiring gerakan Sasuke yang semakin kasar membuat Sakura semaki merasakan tubuhnya seperti gamang.

Suara Sakura yang tengah terpuaskan membuat Sasuke menggeram dan menggerakan dirinya semakin kasar, ia sudah dekat. semakin dekat, dan hasratnya semakin tinggi ketika tangan Sakura mulai menjamah tubuhnya. bibir Sakura membuat Sasuke lupa bagaimana cara bergerak pelan, bibir itu mencium, menyesap, menggigit, hinnga mereka berdua didera kenikmatan bersama-sama.

sakura merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis, sebelum terlelap ia seperti merasakan bibir pria yang baru saja menguasainya mengecup dahinya perlahan.

mimpikah?

Dan keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun dengan tatapan lembut, menatap malaikat musim semi dalam dekapannya.

Sakura membuka mata, dan ia tersenyum tulus. Ia tidak menyesali semuanya.

jatuh ketangan orang yang paling ia cintai adalah kemauannya sendiri, dan Sakura tahu semalam bukanlah mimpi. ini nyata, ketika pagi-pagi ia membuka mata dan melihat tatapan Sasuke melembut kearahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua…<strong>

Dua bulan berlalu, Sakura menghabiskan setiap hari—terutama malam—di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, dan segalanya berjalan seperti tidak ada apa-apa pada wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha. Tadinya Sakura tidak memikrkannya, ia hanya merasa senang bisa terus menemani Uchiha tercintanya tersebut, namun percakapan antara dia dan Ino tadi siang membuatnya malam ini tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

"Dia mencintaimu? Kalian berpacaran? Atau apa sih? Harusnya ada kejelasan status hubungan jika laki-laki dan perempuan tiggal dalam satu atap seperti itu? Kau sadar tidak sih? Kalin seperti orang berpacaran, namun kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Selama ini hanya kau yang merasa mencintainya!"

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian tidurnya—tanpa atasan seperti biasa.

Ia mengernyit mendapati Sakura menatapnya lurus tanpa senyum seperti biasa.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu larut malam,"

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura, menarik gadis itu kepelukkannya.

"Sasuke-kun boleh kah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata itu begitu dalam, tidak ada kehangatan didalamnya.

Sakura duduk dipinggiran ranjang, membelakangi Sasuke yang masih belum mengubah posisi tidurnya,

"Apa kau tahu alasanmu membawaku kemari? Kerumah ini? Menemanimu setiap hari? Sepanjang … malam?"

Suara itu tercekat diakhir kalimat yang ia lontarkan, Sasuke tak bergeming, ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya sendiri, kemudian menghela nafas gusar.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dalam kebisuan, kesabaran Sakura mulai habis. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia berdiri, mendekati lemari besar yang ada diruangan itu, mengeluarkan sabuah tas besar, dan mulai mengemasi pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,"

Suara itu membuat sakura bergeming sesaat, namun ia tidak mau setengah-setengah, kalau Sasuke tidak mau memberi kejelasan, maka ia juga akan turut andil membuat semua ini semakin keabu-abuan.

"Aku bertanya. Padamu. Sakura!" Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura, mereka berhadapan dengan posisi Sakura tersudut pada tembok samping lemari.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" Sasuke bergeming, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya. Uchiha? Dengan wajah datar seperti itu?

"Apa masalahmu?"

Sharinggan diaktifkan.

"Kau masalahku! Katakana padaku! Atas dasar apa kau membawaku kemari? Atas dasar apa kau menyentuhku? Atas dasar apa kau melakukan semua ini?!"

Sakura bahkan lupa pada dirinya sendiri, ia agak terkejut mendapati dirinya sendiri membentak Uchiha Sasuke sambil mencengkeram pun pundak pemuda itu,

"Aku…"

Sakura menunggu, mengatur nafasnya, dan menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"… tidak tahu alasanku,"

PLAK!

Habis. Benar benar habis sampai kedasar. Kesabarannya sudah hilang.

Sasuke terkejut mendapati darah segar menetes dari sudut pipinya, keterkejutannya semakin menjadi mendapati Sakura menangis sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

Sakura terisak, suaranya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Membuatku mengharapkanmu, membuatku menemanimu, membuatku semakin mencintaimu, membuatku ada disini, membuatku melepaskan diriku ketanganmu, membuatku…." Sakura terisak, dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Dadanya merasa kesakitan melihat Sakura saat ini. Betapa Sakura terlihat sungguh sangat berantakan, tangisnya lebih sakit dari pada ketika Sasuke bertubi-tubi tergores senjata lawan ketika peperangan. Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia benar-benar tidak tahu pasti mengapa ia harus membawa gadis ini kemari, menjadi 'teman'nya dirumah ini, melewati hari, dan malam-malam panas bersama-sama. Yang ia tahu hanya… ketika ia menemukan Sakura tiap pagi dalam dekapannya, ia merasa bahwa ini benar-benar rumah sesungguhnya, membuatnya ingin selalu pulang, dan pulang. Membuatnya Selalu kembali ingin pulang mencicipi makanan Sakura, melihat wanita itu menjemur baju-baju mereka, menyetrika, menonton televise bersama, melihat Sakura menyapu, dan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Kau hanya diam Uchiha Sasuke, kau hanya diam dan melihatku…"

Sakua meracau, kepalanya terasa pening, Sasuke dan kediamannya membuat fikiran Sakura tidak karuan. Jika Sasuke tidak tahu alasannya membawa Sakura kemari, maka dia pun tidak harus menyetujui semua ini.

"… aku akan pulang. Aku harap kita bisa melupakan semua ini, lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi…"

Sakit. Sasuke merasakan sebelah dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"… lupakan apa yang sudah kita lakukan, toh sejak awal kau pun tidak punya alas an atas semua yang sudah kita lewati dua bulan ini, aku tahu kita hanya teman, kita hanya rekan satu tim, mulai besok ketika kita membuka mata, aku harap semua bisa kembali ke awal sebelum semua ini terjadi,aku harap kita bisa menjalaninya seperti sedia kala, dan k au tak perlu menemani misiku besok, aku bisa pergi sendiri, aku…"

Sasuke mati rasa, bahkan sekedar bernafas dengan benar pun ia tidak bisa, dadanya sakit sekali. Ucapan Sakura seperti kusanagi, mengiris-iris pembulu darahnya sendiri.

"… aku bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke-kun, jadi… mari kita sudahi mimpi indah seperti ini, sudah waktunya aku bangun dan menjalani hidupku… sendiri."

Sakura meninggalkannya.

Sakura sudah mengatakan segala hal tanpa memberinya kesempakan berbicara, kalau pun bisa… memangnya Sasuke mau mengatakan apa? Dia bahkan tidak tahu.

Sasuke sadar ucapan Sakura benar adanya. Selama ini mereka bersama—atas perintah Sasuke—tanpa kejelasan apa-apa. Sasuke sadar Sakura bahkan rela memberikan segala hal pada dirinya, tapi untuk sebuah kata 'maaf' bahkan Sasuke tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

Sakura sudah menempuh belasan tahun untuk menunggunya, Sakura sudah menempuh hari-hari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani dan rohaninya dirumah ini, mereka seperti suami istri, dan Sakura berperan sebagai istri yang baik bagi Uchiha Sasuke, tapi pada kenyataannya, semua itu hanyalah kabut belaka.

Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengutarakan apa-apa untuk melandasi kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke sudah pernah membunuh ribuan kali, bahkan termasuk membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri, namun malam ini, melihat Sakura menangis dan mendengar seperti apa ternyata rasa sakit yang Sasuke berikan padanya, membuat Sasuke merasa seperti ditarik kembali untuk menyaksikan malam ketika ayah dan ibunya mati.

Selama ini sakura seperti pengingat kehangatan rumahnya semasa kecil, dan malam ini wanita itu membuat Sasuke teringat rasanya rumah ketika kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Cahaya bulan purnama menerobos jendela ruangan dimana Sasuke masih mematung. Jika dulu ketika kematian ayah dan ibu ia menangis, maka saat ini ketika kematian hubungannya dengan Sakura baru saja disaksikan olehnya, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya lemas seolah sedang berhadapan dengan kematiannya Sendiri.

Yang ia tahu Sakura sangat berarti, selebihnya ia tidak memahami apa-apa.

.

.

Sakura terduduk lemas bersender pada pintu kamarnya sendiri, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir meskipun tatapan matanya kosong tanpa ada raut kesakitan. Yang kesakitan adalah sebelah dadanya.

Ia Sakit ketika Sasuke ternyata tidak melakukan semua ini karena cinta, bisa saja 'kan, ini hanya untuk kebangkitan klan Uchiha miliknya?

sasuke terlalu jauh baginya, Sakura tidak bisa mengerti segala yang ada dalam kepala sang Uchiha.

Sakura sakit ketika pria itu hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun bahkan saat ia pergi dari rumah itu. Sasuke tak menahannya. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke tidak perduli.

Sakura menjerit disela isak tangisnya. Ia merasa tidak pernah sehancur ini, bahkan ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada ketika Sasuke memilih pergi meninggalkan desa dari pada bersamanya. Ini sama sakitnya ketika mengetahui ayah dan ibunya sendiri meninggal dalam peperangan.

Sakura merasa begitu rendah, ia begitu jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyerahkan apa saja tanpa harus Sasuke bersusah payah meminta, bahkan harta yang ia jaga selama ini pun ia berikan secara Cuma-Cuma. Kebutaan cinta sudah menutup akal sehatnya, dan kini yang ia dapat hanyalah pengakuan Sasuke tentang seperti apa ia tidak tahu mengapa membawa Sakura kedalam hidupnya.

Bulan purnama menembus jendela kaca kamar Sakura, menemaninya menangis dengan posisi duduk hingga tertidur dalam kelelahan.

Lain dengan Sasuke yang masih belum sanggup memejamkan mata, bahkan hingga mentari pagi menembus total jendela kamarnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin kehilangan sakura, namun disisi lain ia takut gadis itu akan menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Oi! Teme? Ku kira kau jadi pergi menemani Sakura-chan pergi misi,"

Suara Naruto memcah lamunannya. Siang ini ia memilih menjalankan patroli sendirian.

"Dia… menjalankan misi sendirian?" Sasuke berusaha menyetel wajahnya agar tetap datar, tidak ingin menunjukan betapa khawatirnya dia saat ini,

"Iya, dia pergi misi dua jam yang lalu, aku sudah bilang untuk membatalkan saja misinya kali ini, gulungan itu bisa diserahkan kepada Gaara karena lusa pun aku berniat pergi ke Suna untuk menghadiri pertemuan para kage bersama Kakashi-sensei, nemun Sakura-chan menolaknya, aku khawatir sekali melihatnya pucat seperti itu, tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa, aku membiarkan dia pergi karena kupikir kau ada bersamanya, dan au disini malah membuatku khawatir tentang Sakura-chan, aku akan mengirimkan seorang shinobi untuk menyusul-HOE TEME KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA?!"

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum lebar, ia paham bahwa mereka sedang ada dalam masalah. Wajah Sakura yang pucat juga matanya yang bengkak seperti habis menangis membuat Naruto paham sesuatu sudah terjadi tadi malam.

Ia, Ino, dan Kakashi sudah membicarakan semua ini kemarin siang. Mereka semua khawatir tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang semakin jauh namun tanpa kepastian, akhirnya sebuah ide muncul dari perundingan rahasia itu. Ino ditugaskan oleh Kakashi untuk mengompor-ngompori Sakura untuk menanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka pada Sasuke. Sepertinya berhasil meskipun dengan pertengkaran.

Dan Naruto sendiri ditugaskan untuk memantau apakan misi kali ini Sasuke menemani Sakura atau tidak. Naruto tidak bodoh kali ini, karena bahkan mungkin semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sakura, hanya saja Uchiha dengan sejuta gengsi itu tidak mau mengatakannya secara terang-terangan kepada Sakura yang kurang peka.

Kalau Sasuke tidak mencintai gadis itu, tidak mungkin barusan Sasuke mnyusulnya pergi 'kan?

"Hei bodoh, kau berhasil,"

Naruto menoleh kearah semak-semak, ada Ino dan Kakashi disana.

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

.

.

Sasuke menemukannya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan lama, ia melihat dengan jelas darah segar yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang sangat dikhawatirkan olehnya. Mangekyo diaktifkan.

Sebelum pedang itu kenghunus perut Sakura, secepat kilat Sasuke menerjang pria berkulit hitam itu dan dalam sekejap membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Sakura terkulai lemas ditanah, Sasuke membopong gadis itu, mendekap erat dalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Sakura! Buka matamu."

Uchiha Sasuke lepas kendali, wajah datar seperti dinding itu roboh. Sasuke mengeluarkan segala raut ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia membopong gadis itu sambil tergesa melompati pohon. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan bersalah karna tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu. Inilah sebabnya Sasuke tidak pernah satu kali pun membiarkan Sakura menjaani misi sendirian. Ia benar-benar takut Sakura tidak kembali, karna kalau Sakura saja tidak kembali, apa lagi alasannya harus pulang 'kerumah' lagi.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, menampilkan kilau emerald yang selalu menemani hari-harinya,

"Sasuke-kun… aku.—"

"Maafkan aku, kumohon bertahanlah sampai aku berhasil membawamu sampai kedesa, kumohon jangan banyak bergerak agar aku bisa lebih cepat!"

Sakura tersenyum meskipun sekujur tubuhnya kesakitan, rongga dadanya terasa hangat, perkataan Sasuke dan raut khawatir yang ia tunjukan seolah menghapus semua kenangan buruk pertengkaran mereka semalam.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara, dia tidak pernah suka memberikan alasan-alasan atas semua yang ia lakukan. Namun kali ini apa yang Sasuke sedang lakukan untuknya, tak lain karna didasari oleh perasaan sayangnya kepada Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, namun ekspresi wajah yang terlhat olehnya sekarang sudah mampu menjawab segala yang Sasuke rasakan.

"… jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun, aku hanya mengalami hantaman pada kepala dan kakiku saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

Sasuke berhenti, ia terkejut secara terang-terangan dengan penuturan wanita itu. Sakura tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, Sakura memahaminya. Hanya sakura.

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke mengeratkan palukannya pada wanita itu seiring dengan kesadarnnya yang mulai hilang.

* * *

><p><strong>Satu…<strong>

Satu jam yang lalu Sasuke datang kerumah Tsunade—yang kini menjabat sebagai tetua desa, dengan raut tegas ia meminta Tsunade untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-nya

Tak lama berselang Ino Yamanaka datang dengan berurai air mata mendapat kabar dari beberapa penduduk bahwa Sakura dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri bersama Sasuke yang menggendongnya. Kemudian disusul Sai,Naruto,dan Kakashi.

Tim tujuh berkumpul disini.

Ino keluar dari kamar dimana Sakura tengah dirawat dengan wajah sumpringah, sedangkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata pun masuk kedalam ruang dimana wanita yang dicintainya berada.

Kakashi dan Naruto menghela nafas bosan. Uchiha dan keangkuhannya, eh?

Ino berkata sepelan mungkin.

Kakashi menghela napas lagi. Sai tersenyum seperti biasa sedangkan Naruto benong dengan wajah kaget sekaget-kagetnya mendengar informasi penting dari Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

.

.

"Keadaan Sakura sudah membaik," Tsunade berdehem sebentar, memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berjongkok disamping tempat tidur, memegang tangan Sakura yang tersenyum lemah kearahnya, kemudian ia merasakan tepukan halus pada pundak kirinya, Sasuke mendongak menatap Tsunade yang masih saja terlihat muda,

"Lebih baik tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian sebelum perut murid didik kesayanganku ini membesar."

Sasuke mamandang Sakura yang sedang merona,

"Berapa usianya?" Tsunade terkejut beberapa Saat ketika melihat si bungsu Uchiha tengah tersenyum tulus kearah murid didik kesayangannya, "Du-dua minggu, hah… sudahlah tentukan saja,untung saja kejadian barusan tidak berpengaruh pada kandugannya, hah... dasar Uchiha, seenaknya sendiri."

BLAM!

Keheningan menguasai keduanya, namun hangat senyum lemah sakura dan senyum tipis beserta tatapan lembut Uchiha Sasuke membuat kesunyian kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun belum siap kita bisa menunda—"

"Membuatku membutuhkanmu dirumah, membuatku memelukmu setiap malam, membuatku menunggu masakanmu setiap pagi, kau membuatku bahagia seperti ini, kalau aku menunda itu artinya aku menunda kebahagiaanku sendiri, aku rasa dua hari lagi lemariku akan penuh dengan semua pakaian seksimu,"

Sakura menitihkan air mata bahagia, dan Sasuke mengusap sambil mengecup pelan pipinya.

Sasuke memang tidak mengatan seperti apa ia mencintai gadis itu, namun itu adalah Sakura, satu-satunaya gadis yang memahami dirinya.

"Kau tidak romantis." Sakura manangis memeluk laki-laki yang sejak kecil ia cintai setulus hati, Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan mengalir dalam setiap aliran darahnya. Menjadi orang yang dicintai oleg orang yang ia cintai sejak dulu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia akan menikah, dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum, aroma sakura saat ini seperti aroma yang tertinggal ditempat tidur sasuke setiap pagi. Sasuke menyeringai.

Kebahagiaan Sakura dulu adalah kepulangan Sasuke, dan kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah… selalu ada sakura ketika ia pulang kerumah.

Karena Sakura seperti rumah, Sasuke merasa bisa tinggal dan meletakan apa saja—termasuk hatinya—pada wanita yang sangat ia kasihi tersebut.

Sakura sedang mengandung darah dagingnya, dan Sasuke yakin suatu saat anak itu akan tumbuh setangguh ayah dan ibunya.

OWARI…

* * *

><p>cho's note :<p>

Fuahhhh…. Gile bener 3k lebih nyaris 4k *apaan sih :D

Akhirnya fic ini jadi juga. Maaf kak AY karna ini telat banget kado ulang tahunnya.

Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, dan semoga tambah cantik **)/

Dan terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan membaca fic ini :* muah muah. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan atau jelek ya minna :D

untuk fic yang lain sabar dulu ya **)/

**Cho Lolo**

* * *

><p><span>OMAKE….<span>

"Sasuke-kun dimana bajuku?"

Sasuke tetap tenang dalam posisi tidurannya serang, tubuhnya lelah menjabati satu persatu tamu undangan.

"Sasuke Uchiha bajuku dimana?" Sakura menatap sengit kearah suaminya, sifat pria itu tetap saja tidak berubah.

Sasuke bangkit kemudian berjalan kearah Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya menyipit, membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Bajumu belum disini karena…"

Sasuke merapatkan tubuh istrinya kedinding.

"…malam ini kau tidak butuh bajumu, Sakura."

Kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari nyonya muda Uchiha.

REAL END :D

THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC until the end *peluk satu-satu readers


End file.
